


It had to be you.

by Bookworm_1805



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_1805/pseuds/Bookworm_1805
Summary: You could never stand Stiles, and Stiles could never stand you. However, since your paths had crossed at the library, you cannot seem to get away from him. Now you're stuck with him as he goes on his little adventures. Will spending time with Stiles make him more bearable or will it all go south?readerXstiles (or is it?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Wolfies to my archive. Where I strive to bring you only the best of my fanfictions from my brain. Long story short, I am so new to this, so if it sucks, I apologise greatly.  
> we all now what comes here....DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own anything, so please don't sue me. This is purely fictitious and meant just for creative purposes.  
> Just a warning, I have no idea when I shall post the next chapter, since college has started already.   
> but without further a do...Enjoy.

It was a quiet day at Beacon Hills Public library. That's right, you worked part time at the library. How else were you gonna pay for that jeep that you had your eye on for so long.

The check out desk was across from a giant window, which gave you such a great view of the parking lot.   
In just 15 minutes your shift would be over and as always, you hoped that you wouldn't get any difficult old people to deal with.   
Anyway, as you were busy staring into space, something blue caught your eye. It was something in the parking lot.   
You decided to pay attention to it. It was a jeep, a blue jeep, the exact same model that you wanted, except the one you wanted was matte black.  
You were so mesmerized by it that it took you a while to realise that someone was actually needing your help.  
"Uhm excuse me? Hello? Hey, hey," he snapped his fingers, which caught your attention. "Earth to (Y/N)."  
"Hey Stiles, sorry, I was just... never-mind." Of course he knew who you were, Beacon Hills wasn't that big of a place, and you went to kindergarten together.   
"(Y/N), I never knew that you worked here." Stiles said, "I must say that it does kinda suit your personality." He smirked."Quiet and boring."  
You glared at him. "Well a girl's gotta make a living somehow. So, what brings you here? The school library not big enough for you?" You said with complete sarcasm.   
Just because you knew each other since you were young, doesn't mean that it was a good relationship. As a matter of fact, you couldn't stand each other. He was always loud and annoying and you pretty much kept to yourself, although there was a time when he wasn't himself, which was after his mom had died, but then he was back to his loud and annoying self again.   
"No, I just came here to annoy you."  
"Well, my shift ends in like five minutes, so make it quick." You retaliated.  
Stiles sighed, "I'm looking for books on lycanthropy, do you have any?"  
"Lycanthropy? What do you want with werewolves?"  
"It's uh, it's for a history project."  
"Stiles, we're in the same history class, we don't have any projects about werewolves."  
"Fine, it's for extra credit." He said.  
"Extra cre-"  
"Just humour me please." Stiles urged.  
"Alright, alright." You threw your hands up in defeat. "Geez, follow me." You got off the seat and walked to a corner of the library, Stiles following close behind.  
"Okay, here we are." You stopped in front of the shelf and gestured to round about where the books were.  
"Thanks." Stiles smiled sheepishly.  
"Yeah, yeah." You brushed it off. "Listen, my shift is over, so I'm just gonna go. Tania will help you at the front desk if you need anything...supernatural." And with that said, you left.

********

You were standing there for a solid ten minutes, just staring, mesmerized by every dent , every scratch, every piece of duct tape that peeped out from under the hood of this jeep. The person who used this jeep, had really put it too good use.  
You were about to touch it, when a voice behind you made you jump. "What do you think you're doing?" It was Stiles.   
"Damn it Stiles, you nearly scared the crap out me."  
"I'd be doing you a favour since you act like you're constipated all the time "  
"Yeah, cause I don't give a shit."  
He sighed, realizing he was not gonna win this argument. "Anyway, what were you doing with my jeep?"  
"This is your jeep?" You say pointing to it. "No way."  
"Yes way." Stiles shrugged. "Why is it such a big deal?"  
"I've always wanted a jeep like this since..." You thought about your dad, and how he used to let you sit on his lap, when you were younger, and you'd pretend to drive. Suddenly you thought about how he was laying in the hospital bed, full of scars and bruises and blood. Your mom went hysterical and you couldn't move, couldn't breathe.  
You were so lost in your thoughts that you had forgotten you were speaking. "(Y/N), hey are you okay?" Stiles asked, with genuine concern on his face.  
"Yeah...yeah." You snapped out of it. "Well, it was...okay seeing you I guess." You started walking off.  
"Are you really gonna walk?" He yelled. "I can give you a ride."  
"Uhm, no, I'm good." With that you left.

You had walked some distance when you realized that it was really hot. Immediately you regretted not taking Stiles up on his offer. You silently cursed yourself. Even though the two of you never really liked each, it was mature of him to offer you a ride but your stubborn self had refused and now you were paying the price with overwhelming heat.  
As if on cue you heard the familiar sound of a jeep. You sighed in relief as you turned to see that it was, in fact, Stiles. "Ha. Speak of the devil." You mumbled to yourself. He pulled over to the side of the road you were walking and he spoke through the window. "Wow, I'm surprised you haven't melted yet." Stiles stated.  
"Are you always this annoying or is it a special occasion?" You asked, irritated.  
"Special occasion for a special case person."  
You glared at him. "So did you just stop to gloat or are you going to give me a ride?" You sighed.  
"I'm still debating." He looked at you and gave his signature grin.  
"Don't test my patience Mieczyslaw ." You glared at him. Your (Y/E/C) eyes staring intently at his hazel ones.  
"Okay, (Y/N)." He said, adding emphasis to your name. "Hop in."  
You got into the jeep and immediately started to relax. "Thanks Stilinski." You said, with a small smile on your face.  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
There was a long awkward silence between the two of you.  
"So..." Stiles stretched out the word. "How was your da-"  
"Please stop talking." You interrupted.  
"Okay." He nodded and awkwardly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

******

You had finally arrived home. You were standing in front of your door. Stiles had long since driven away and you had thanked him for the ride home. 

Even after all of these years, you still found him annoying. He had remained exactly the same and you were so hoping that you would never had to deal with him again.

The door was unlocked and you pushed it open. At first it shocked you, but then you remembered that your mom had a day off.   
"Hey mom, I'm home." You greeted.  
"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" She shouted from the bedroom.  
"Sad , depressing and lonely. You know, the usual." You proceeded to put your bag down on the counter and head to the fridge for a cold bottle of water. "So, what's for dinner tonight?" You yelled, still looking in the fridge.  
"I'm not making any." She came out of the room and she was taking the last of the curlers out of her hair. "I've got a date tonight." She smiled.  
You nearly spit out your water. Your mother was going on a date? You were happy for her and everything. It did take her this long to get over your dad. But with this sudden information all you could do was stare at her. Wide-eyed and in shock. "With who?"  
"It's a surprise, but you had better clean yourself up because you're coming with me."  
"I'm sorry, what?" You set your bottle down for the sake of not spitting everything out. Has your mother gone crazy? She did realize this was a date right? Two people, intimate moments, kissing.  
"Don't stare at me like that." Your mom said, it was then that you realized that you had a confused look on your face.  
"But mom?"  
"No, I don't want to hear anything. If you want to eat tonight, you're coming."  
"I can't believe that you're using my one weakness against me." You sighed.  
"Oh lighten up would you. He has a son." She taunted you with that information.  
"I'm not interested in relationships right now."   
"I'm sure you aren't honey." She said sarcastically. "Plus, I really don't want to go alone."  
You sighed in defeat. She was your mom after all and it made you happy to see her smiling again. It was then that you had made a promise to yourself that no matter what happens you would endure it, for your mother's sake.

*****  
You decided to go with your best black jean and that slimming blue top that your mom had gotten you. It had small intricate patterns along the edges, which you really liked.  
Your mom had put on her special black dress, the one with the straps. Your dad had always said that she looked beautiful in that dress.

The two of you were in the car and you could not stop pestering your mom with questions about who her date was and especially about his son. You were dying to know anything but your mom was not giving you any hints.   
Your mom pulled up in front of a house. You looked at it. "This is the place? It looks fancy."  
"I'm so nervous." She looked at you.  
"He's going to love You, and if he doesn't, I know some MMA." You smiled.  
You both proceeded to get out of the car and walked to the front door.  
"Now will you tell me whose house this is?" You begged.  
Your mom said nothing and rang the doorbell.  
"Just remember to be on your best behaviour okay?" She joked.  
"Always."  
You waited another minute or so before you heard someone unlocking the door. Your anticipation eating away at you.

The door opened.  
There he stood.  
The sheriff.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed it. Feedback is always welcome. I love hearing your views and opinions. Have a great day or night!
> 
> Sarcasm, wits and all its bliss.  
> \- Joe de Voux


End file.
